Una navidad al estilo cobra
by flore1234
Summary: La historia se trata de Spencer que se quedara en su casa con su tía y su primo Baruch Cohen alias Billy Joe Cobra sobrevivirán un mes juntos nacerá el amor entre ellos o se odiaran si Billy esta vivo soy mala en summarys espero que les guste (actualizado)
1. Una noticia inesperada

Era un día normal en la vida de Spencer Wrigth un chico de 16 años, aspirante a cineasta, amante de las películas de terror sobretodo las de zombie estaba durmiendo profundamente lentamente comenzó a despertar bostezando y sobando su ojo con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la cama había estado despierto hasta tarde editando una de sus películas. Miro el reloj de su mesita de noche

**6:50** dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos en 10 minutos tenia que estar en la escuela. Se paro de un salto y se comenzó arreglar como pudiera hasta que un recuerdo fugaz por su mente y se hizo un facepalm había olvidado de que cerraron la escuela por reparaciones todo el mes de diciembre ese día era lunes primero de diciembre **aaah como lo olvide **se dijo a si mismo mientras se terminaba de arreglar mas tranquilo y bajo a la cocina para encontrarse con su familia tomando desayuno. Cuando vieron que llego sus padres cambiaron su expresión de felicidad a una de nerviosismo

**Hi...Hijo** dijo nervioso su padre Buenos días

**¿Buenos días? **dijo dudando por el tono de su padre **¿ocurre algo**

**Bueno **hablo por primera vez su mama **Te tenemos 2 noticias una buena y otra mala **

**Cual es la mala **dijo el aspirante a cineasta directamente viendo como sus padres intercambiaban miradas

**Como ya sabes no tendrás clases todo diciembre y bueno yo conseguí una entrevista de trabajo y bueno veras es algo gracioso en realidad **empezó a decir su padre

**Tu padre **intervino la madre del chico **consiguió una oferta de trabajo en otra ciudad y bueno nos tendremos que ir a arreglar unos cuantos asuntos **

**¿Nos mudamos? **interrumpió el chico

**No es seguro pero es posible pero por eso iré yo con tu madre y tu hermana para arreglar ciertos asuntos y bueno tu tendrás que quedar **dijo nervioso al ver que la expresión cambio a una de asombro

El chico estaba en shock prácticamente lo iban a abandonar durante todo un mes y para agregar en navidad

**Pero **continuo su padre ya imaginándose lo que pensaba **Tu tía y tu primo Baruch vendrán aquí a cuidarte hasta que regresemos esa supongo que seria la buena noticia **

Ahora el chico estaba mas que confundido ¿Su primo Baruch? le sonaba vagamente familiar estuvo intentando hacer memoria entonce lo recordó no lo veía desde que tenia 6 años y el tenia 8 solo era mayor por 2 años

**¿Mi primo? **pregunto aun dudando

**Si tu primo la ultima vez que lo viste fue hace mas de 10 años creo **dijo su mama dudando un poco** pero bueno estas muy molesto por que te dejamos**

**Un poco pero es por una buena razón después de todo **dijo ocultando su tristeza _al menos no estaría completamente solo _pensó mentalmente el chico **Cuando se van **

**En la noche después de que llegue tu tía y tu primo **dijo su mama mientras que sonaba el timbre de la puerta **Oh quizás sean ellos podrías abrir la puerta hijo **

El simplemente asintió y fue a abrir la puerta y ahí se encontraba su tía una mujer de no mas de 40 años cabello azabache y ojos celeste claro detrás de ella un chico de 18 años también con cabello azabache traía unas gafas negras gruesas por lo que no se podía ver sus ojos se veía con aire distraído y a la vez aburrido cuando vio al chico castaño rojizo se levanto las gafas revelando unos hermosos ojos turquesa que chocaron con los ojos carbón del chico se miraron unos segundos antes de que el castaño empezara a hablar

**Tía Melody primo Baruch bienvenidos **dijo el chico azabache lo miro con una mirada asesina antes de decir

**Billy **dijo secamente

**¿Eh?** dijo confundido el chico

**No me gustan que me digan Baruch prefiero que me digan Billy **dijo despreocupado el chico

**Has crecido mucho Spencer **dijo su tía

**Si **

Pasaron la tarde conversando cosas con sus padres,su tía y su primo que aparentemente dormiría en su cuarto también noto lo arrogante y egocéntrico que era_ sip definitivamente iba a ser un largo mes _se dijo mentalmente mientras subían a su cuarto a acomodar las cosas de su primo

**Como puedes dormir a qui están... rustico **dijo como si el cuarto fuera un granero

_Definitivamente sera un largooooo mes _pensó el chico

Nota: intentare subir un capitulo por día la idea se me ocurrió de la nada intentare que dure hasta año nuevo unos 30 capítulos posiblemente

les dejo unas pregunta

**¿Les gusto para continuar?**

**¿Creen que soy buena escritora?**

**¿Matara Spencer a Billy antes de que termine el mes?**

**¿Por que hago estas preguntas? **

no lo se así que espero que le guste

p


	2. Conociéndonos

***Pov Spencer***

Me encontraba intentando dormir con los ronquidos de mi primo Baruch._ Solo a mis padres se les ocurre hacerme compartir la cama con este egocéntrico _se dijo así mismo mentalmente mientras intentaba despegarse de su primo que lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche haciendo que el chico se sonroje ligeramente

***Fin pov Spencer***

**ahg Billy muévete **le dijo el castaño al azabache en susurro **me asfixias**

El chico azabache solo se giro liberando al castaño para seguir durmiendo

**al fin** dijo el cineasta mientras miraba el reloj **las 4:00 am **susurro mientras intentaba dormir gracias a que su 'querido primo' no lo a dejado dormir por sus ronquidos toda la noche luego de unos minutos por el cansancio se quedo profundamente dormido que no duro mas que media hora para que su primo se diera vuelta y lo volviera a abrazar pero esta vez la cara del chico estaba muy cerca del rostro de su primo y este susurro

**Mantequilla **dio otro ronquido Billy antes de continuar **de maní **termino mientras pegaba su rostro a su primo quien estaba mas rojo que un tomate pero lo dejo pasar _Solo por esta vez _se dijo a si mismo volviéndose a dormir

***5 ****_horas después*_**

**Ahhhh **bostezo Billy **que hora sera **dijo viendo que el reloj marcaba 9:00 am **ah es temprano **luego sintió que estaba abrazando algo y cuando vio que tenia a su primo rodeado con sus brazos dormido se sonrojo mucho se veía realmente tierno tanto que Cobra se le quedo mirando un rato luego el castaño comenzó a despertar **Buenos días Spence **le susurro

**Buenos días Billy **susurro mientras se acurrucaba en su primo lo que hizo que el azabache se sonrojara mucho mas que antes, pero luego de unos minutos el cineasta se sobresalto recordando que su primo lo abrazaba y con el salto que dio se cayo de la cama y se pego ligeramente en la cabeza

**auh **dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza

**Hermanito ¿estas bien?** dijo un poco preocupado el azabache

**Si solo me golpe la cabeza y me caí de la cama a parte de eso estoy perfectamente bien **dijo con el mas notorio sarcasmo

**uf que bueno que estas bien **dijo el cantante sin notar el sarcasmo del cineasta

**si claro estoy perfectamente bien ¬¬ Baruch **dijo para molestarlo

**Ya te dije que es Billy el fantástico Billy Joe Cobra **dijo con una pose y una sonrisa arrogante

**Si claro tu eres el "fantástico e impresionante" **dijo en tono de burla **Billy Joe Cobra **

**Sabes pudiste a verlo dicho sin tanto sarcasmo** menciono el chico mientras abría la puerta para bajar al comedor

**Lo siento pero cierta personita no me dejo dormir hasta las 4:00 de la mañana por sus ronquidos y hablar dormido **le regaño el castaño que tenia bolsas en los ojos por la falta de sueño

**Yo no ronco y mucho menos hablo dormido **dijo con tono de indiferencia fingido

**Claro **dijo con sarcasmo **Te gusta la mantequilla de maní **

Los ojos de Cobra se iluminaron a oír esa "celestiales palabras"

**Si me gusta hermanito **dijo con una gran sonrisa como si fuera un niño que le dan un regalo de sin que fuera su cumpleaños **Me encanta mas que otra cosa en todo el mundo pero **puso una cara muy seria **Sin grumos**

**¿okay?** dijo el chico extrañado **creo que tenemos de esa **dijo bajando a la cocina pero cuando llego a la escalera sintió una ráfaga de aire en la cara y lo ignoro cuando llego a la cocina estaba su primo esperándolo ansioso **guou este...llegaste rápido **

**Si si si y la mantequilla **dijo con los ojos brillando

**En este estante la saco y prepare unos sándwiches con ella puedes servir algo de beber **dijo y mientras el preparaba los sándwiches Billy servia dos tazas con leche de chocolate y cuando terminaron se sentaron a comer la torre de sándwiches que armo Spencer

**um **dijo Billy que tenia la cara llena de mantequilla de maní **Están deliciosos Spence y tienes el honor que te lo diga Billy Joe Cobra**

**¿Gracias? supongo Baru...**se corrigió a si mismo cuando vio a la mirada asesina de su primo **digo Billy **dijo luego de eso hubo un incomodo silencio por varios minutos

**Bueno que hacemos después **pregunto para liberarse de ese incomodo silencio

**Me podrías enseñar el lugar **dijo el azabache poniéndose a pensar **Quizá podríamos ir a una tienda de música para comprarme unas cuerdas de guitarra nuevas **

**Si por que no **dijo no tomándole mucho interés al asunto **luego podríamos ir por unas malteadas o jugar vídeo-juegos **

**Seguro Broamigo luego de comprar mis cuerdas de guitarra **dijo el cantante

**ah de acuerdo** suspiro el cineasta** pero primero tendremos que cambiarnos **

_***Luego de eso (por que no paso nada interesante)salieron como a las 10:00***_

Primero fueron a la tienda de música por las cuerdas de guitarras de Billy, luego aun arcade a jugar vídeo-juegos por unas 3 horas, fueron también a una tienda a arrendar películas (que obviamente eran de terror aun con la obvia desaprobación de Billy) dieron un paseo por el parque y jugaron como niños pequeños cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde fueron a un restaurante a almorzar y a conversar Spencer se entero de que no eran primos de sangre ya que el era adoptado, que a Billy le encantaba la música era su pasión y no le gustaba mucho el horror ya que se asustaba fácilmente y Billy supo que a Spencer le gustaba mucho las películas de terror y sobretodo las de zombies que aspiraba hacer un famoso director de cine de Horror y bueno así continuaron así toda la tarde hasta las 6:00 pm que volvieron a la casa de Spencer con refrescos y Snaks para ver la película y cuando llegaron vieron que su tía (mama) los esperaba molesta

**¿Donde estaban? **dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Le mostraba la ciudad a Billy **dijo nerviosos Spencer

**Hasta las 6:00 de la tarde** dijo un poco mas enfadada **  
><strong>

**Es que hicimos varias cosas mama jugamos,compramos,almorzamos y conversamos por toda la ciudad fue muy divertido **dijo el cantante sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su primo

**Si la pasamos muy bien juntos **dijo el cineasta ligeramente sonrojado por el acto de su primo

**ah me alegra que se lleven bien juntos **dijo enternecida **pero la próxima vez avisen si van a salir **

**Si tía/mama** dijeron al mismo tiempo mientra subían a la habitación de Spencer a ver las películas que trajeron comiendo los Snacks y bebiendo las bebidas mientras se sentaban un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Spencer

_Quizá Billy no sea tan malo después de todo _pensó mientras le salia una ligera sonrisa

**amigo tu televisor es muy pequeño **dijo como el chico dramático que es

_retiro lo dicho _se dijo mentalmente mientras giraba los ojos y se sentaba junto a su primo a disfrutar de la película

Pobre de Spencer jajaja ok no 

Bueno al parecer Billy vivirá (_por ahora_)

Billy: que?

Yo: olvídalo bueno espero que les guste ahora hora de las pregunta

_**¿Les gusto la historia?**_

_**¿Billy siente algo por Spencer?**_

_**¿Yo podre publicar un capitulo por día?¿Llegare a los posibles 30 capítulos?(solo faltan 28 y este es del día de hoy martes 2 de diciembre)**_

_**¿Creen que algún día ellos dos estén juntos o se mataran antes de eso?  
><strong>_

_**¿Me cansare de las pregunta?**_

_**jamas jajaja bueno esto es todo por hoy y como diría un personaje de grojband que me gusta solo que ligeramente alterado **_

_**Gracias a todos por leer **_


	3. Pesadillas

***Pov Spencer***

Me encontraba en una habitación completamente oscura y vacía no veía nada y sentía un frió intenso me hallaba solo y poco a poco comencé a sentir que la oscuridad me empezaba a tragar o succionar lentamente mientras miles de voces le decían cosas como **"Estas solo","nadie te quiere","te crees muy importante no me hagas reir "**y lo mas horrible para nuestro querido cineasta era la insistente risa macabra que se escuchaba de todas direcciones

**Basta por favor **era lo único que salia de la boca del cineasta y luego varias gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos carbón **Tienen razón estoy solo siempre lo estaré **cuando de repente escucho una voz que al principio no reconoció pero lo llamaba insistentemente

**Spencer Spence **decía la voz mientras sentía una mano en la cara que le acariciaba las mejillas y le secaba las lagrimas **Shh tranquilo no estas solo mientras yo este aqui nunca te dejare solo Spence nunca **

Entonces Spencer se despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse a su primo dormido y una mano en su mejilla entonces solo una cosa se le cruzo por la mente _Billy ¿se había preocupado por el?_

***Fin Pov Spencer***

***Pov Billy***

Hace un rato que no podía dormir Spence se estaba moviendo mucho y susurraba cosas incoherentes,una hora después empezó a decirlas mas fuertes y a llorar de inmediato supe que tenia pesadillas entonces lo abrace y le empece a decir cosas para calmarlo mientras le acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas luego se tranquilizo y se volvió a quedar dormido,pero de cualquier forma me quede despierto otra hora para vigilar lo y luego quede profundamente dormido

***Fin Pov Billy***

***Pov normal***

Spencer se quedo contemplando a su primo y noto unas pequeñas ojeras en los ojos de su primo _¿Se había desvelado? _pensó, pero pronto sintió como su primo empezaba a moverse y abrir los ojos revelando esos hermosos ojos turquesa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba se sonrojo ligeramente y le salio una tímida sonrisa cuando vio que su primo lo miraba embobada mente luego de unos minutos decidió romper ese silencio

**Buenos días Bill **dijo tranquila,pero dulcemente Spencer lo que embobo mas a Billy e hizo que se sonrojara cuando se dio cuenta como miraba a su primo

**Buenos días Spence **le dijo dulcemente el azabache **¿Tu viste pesadillas? **pregunto aunque sonaba mas como una confirmación

**Si **se limito a decir Spencer mientras recuerdos de su sueño le venían a la mente y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas **per.. perdón si.. te...des..desperté **digo tartamudeando ,ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta por las ganas de llorar

**Spence **fue lo único que pudo decir el músico antes de que el cineasta rompiera a llorar llevándose las manos al rededor de su cuello para abrazarlo, poner su cabeza sobre su hombro y dejar caer gruesas lagrimas, mientras decía cientos de cosas poco entendibles para el cantante pero de cualquier forma se acomodo y le acaricio su espalda suavemente y le susurraba **tranquilo Spencer tranquilo solo fueron pesadillas **

**N-...no e-...es eso **dijo entrecortada mente por sus sollozos **siemp-...siempre ten-...go la mis-...misma pe-...sadilla don-...de estoy...Solo **dijo mientras lloraba mas fuerte y se aferraba mas a su primo

Billy se sorprendió su primo se veía tan... vulnerable nunca lo había visto así solamente a tino a decir una cosa

**Nunca estarás solo Spencer mientras yo este aqui tu nunca estarás solo **dijo seguro en el oído de su primo _el ya sabia lo que era la soledad y Spencer no se merecía estarlo el si quizá, pero SU cineasta no es decir su primo _se auto corrigió ,pero luego sintió como su primo se despegaba de el y le dirigía una dulce sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas que lo hacia ver muy tierno**_(cofcofshotacofcof)_**que casi hace que le sangre la nariz

**Gracias Billy **le dijo suavemente su primo en el oído logrando que un notorio sonrojo se instalara en sus mejillas mientras su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora y luego sintió algo tibio en su mejilla ¡Su primo le dio un beso en la mejilla! entonces se sonrojo enormemente y se quedo mirando a la nada embobado _si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar _se dijo a si mismo mentalmente el azabache **Por calmarme **termino su primo mientras se separaba notoriamente sonrojado **Voy al baño a cambiarme te veo abajo para desayunar **dijo mientras separaba y abría la puerta del baño dejando aun confundido y sonrojado azabache y entonces se una pregunta paso por la mente de ambos _¿Que sentía por su primo? _lo que no sabian era que esa pregunta le traería muchos problema y aventuras de ahora en adelante

Okay tercer capitulo uf y seguidos que bueno que me eximí de mis exámenes finales en la escuela si no no tendría tiempo para publicar y sobretodo un capitulo diario como sea aqui pondré mis típicas y absurdas preguntas:

_**¿Yo podre publicar con mi imperativa hermana molestándome?**_  
><span>

_**¿Algún día estos dos se dirán sus sentimientos? (posiblemente en uno capítulos mas)**_

_**¿Aparecerán Rajeev y Shanille en la historia? (la decisión se las dejo a ustedes)**_

_**¿Abra un episodio lemon?(no lo se no soy buena escribiendo eso pero si quieren intentara hacer un episodio lemon)**_

_**Bueno todo por hoy **_


	4. Respuestas

Hace dos semanas que los primos solo pensaban en 1 cosa _¿Que sentían por el otro? _era la pregunta que los atormentaba día y noche a ambos chicos, pero no evitaba que pasaran tiempo juntos pero ese día era diferente ese día decidieron aclarar sus pensamientos así que ambos salieron en diferentes direcciones pero con el mismo objetivo encontrar la respuesta a su duda.

***Pov Spencer***

Me encontraba en una banca en el cementerio un lugar extraño para ponerse a pensar dirían muchos, pero para mi es un lugar tranquilo y silencioso donde nadie te puede venir a molestar**así que ahora si puedo pensar tranquilo** se dijo así mismo

_Bueno por donde comenzar um bueno a Billy lo quiero como amigo,un hermano,o...algo mas primero lo primero amigo...no creo cuando estoy con el siento que puedo decir cualquier cosa y no me mirara mal o se reirá de mi es lindo,dulce me gusta cuando..._se sonrojo un poco cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos _bien ya me desvié del tema el punto es que a Billy no lo quiero como amigo así que eso lo puedo tachar de la lista...Bueno continuemos Hermano..._

***Fin Pov Spencer***

***Pov Billy***

Me había ido a caminar al parque para aclarar mi mente sobre lo que siento por Spencer y hasta ahora solo había llegado a la conclusión de que no lo quería como amigo ahora meditaba como un hermano _Hermano, quizá solo lo quiero como hermano _se trato de convencer así mismo pero de pronto una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo _No es verdad _dijo la voz _Entonce que es entonces un pensamiento cruzo por su mente_

**No puede ser eso verdad es decir el es mi primo **se trato se convencer aquello era una locura eso no podía ser verdad ¿O no? el no podía estar...

***Fin Pov Billy***

***Pov Normal***

_Enamorado de su primo _era el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de ambos chicos aquello era una completa locura era inmoral,era imposible,era...era...era la respuesta su duda ambos estaban enamorados del otro _¿Cuando comenzó a sentir esas sensaciones por Spencer/Billy?,¿Que pensaría sus amigos y familiares?,_y de todas las preguntas que acongojaban a los chicos la mas importante era _¿El sentirá lo mismo? _y se quedaron una hora mas en sus respectivos lugares y luego regresaron a casa claro que a diferentes horas Billy llego después de Spencer y cuando llego lo encontró dormido abrazado a su almohada lo miro dulcemente,luego lo arropo,le dio un suave beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba su suave cabello castaño-rojizo y por ultimo se acomodo a su lado abrazándolo y el otro inconsciente esbozo una sonrisa y juntos se volvieron a quedar profundamente dormidos en ese momento solo podían pensar en el otro esperando que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

***Pov Billy***

_Solo queda una cosa que hacer y es intentar lo que sea para que se enamore de mi de pies a cabeza no importa cuanto me lleve Billy Joe Cobra siempre logra cual quier cosa que se proponga no importa lo lejano,imposible o extraño sea haré que Spencer Wright se enamore de mi Juro que lo haré _finalizo el chico azabache mentalmente aunque fuera un enorme desafió el lo haría el trabajaría en ello día y noche no importa cuanto le lleve de cualquier forma a Billy Joe Cobra siempre le a gustado los desafíos

***Fin Pov Billy***

***Pov normal***

Cuando despertaron ambos chicos se sonrojaron ligeramente por la posición en la que se encontraban, pero para ellos ya era costumbre amanecer así luego de decir sus típicos buenos días bajaron a desayunar Billy pronto pondría su "ingenioso" plan en marcha lo único que no sabia era que ya lo tenia enamorado, pero bueno el no era consciente de aquello por ahora

Jajaja la ironía de este capitulo me mata de risa espero que les guste y se que es algo corto,pero pronto intentare alargar los capítulos o y aqui van mis típicas preguntas:

_**-¿Les gusto el capitulo?¿o les aburre lo que escribo?**_

_**-¿Cuanto tardara Billy en darse cuenta de que es correspondido?**_

_**-Si aparecieran en la historia y supieran los sentimientos de ambos chicos como los ayudarían a que se unieran **_

_**-¿Quien quiere aparecer en mi historia?( los primeros 3 comentarios solamente, me dejan su descripción en los comentarios y yo **_**_veré que en el siguiente capitulo como los agrego)_**


	5. Reencuentros

***Pov Normal***

Después de desayunar los primos decidieron ir a un paseo por el parque Spencer estaba vestido con unos jeans azules,su camiseta de siempre, una sudadera roja con detalles negros y unas zapatillas deportivas negras,mientras que Billy iba con unos jeans negros una camiseta celeste,una chaqueta de cuero negra,un colgante con una uña de guitarra azul con las iniciales BJC en juntos el mayor rodeaba al menor por encima de los hombros con un brazo e iban conversando alegremente sin notar aun grupo formado de 3 chicas con 2 chicos (N/a: me falta un Oc por agregar y sera en el siguiente capitulo si puedo y solo uno de los 3 Oc's me pertenecen y para ser mas especifica es el chico) Bueno el punto es que no se dieron cuenta hasta Crash! chocaron formando un pequeño escándalo en el parque

**Ahg mi cara **se quejo Billy que estaba de cara contra el se pudo levantar **¿Spence estas bien? **dijo buscando a su primo con la mirada

**Billy ayúdame a quitarme a estas 2 persona de encima mio **dijo Spencer intentando primo rápidamente fue así el y luego de uno minutos logro sacarlo de debajo de esas 2 personas **Gracias **dijo el castaño regalando le una sonrisa

**De nada Hermanito **dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

Spencer examino a las persona con las que habían chocado y los reconoció inmediato

**Shanilla,Rajeev,Amy,Eve **(No me dejaste nombre déjamelo y luego lo cambio) **,Max **dijo alegre el cineasta dos de ellos parecían de 18 mientras que los otros 3 eran de la edad de Spencer

**¡Spencer! **gritaron los cinco chico alegres y ahora los describo bueno Shanilla y Rajeev estaban vestido como siempre Bueno Amy tenia tez como la de Billy, ojos cafés, cabello castaño, blusa blanca con las mangas largas (un poco después de la muñeca) café claro con rayas blancas y una imagen de una chica en skateboard en el centro de la blusa (la blusa tiene la parte de atrás larga y al frente corta hasta el ombligo) , un pantalón alto de color. . .celeste claro y unas converse altas (puede ser hasta la rodilla o el tobillo . . .no se) cafés claro, Eve era de cabellos castaños, piel semi clara, ojos cafés y estatura mediana Traía puesto un vestido crema (hasta la rodilla),unas botas cortas negras y traía una diademada plateada con corazones negros y por ultimo Max era pelinegro, piel clara y ojos celestes estaba con una camiseta azul un poco oscuro con varias lineas negra,unos jeans negra, traía una chaqueta gris un poco oscuro y unas zapatillas deportivas azul marino o,y ademas traia una mochila negra con lineas y puntos blancos sobre el hombro (N/A:No soy buena en descripciones )

**¿Los conoces?** pregunto confundido el azabache

**Por supuesto **dijo muy alegre el castaño **Cuanto tiempo chicos **dijo refiriéndose al grupo de chicos **¿Un minuto? No se habían mudado **

**Si pero volvimos **dijo la chica de lentes Por cierto **¿Quien es el?** dijo señalando a Billy

**Si Spence ¿Quien es?** hablo por primera vez Amy **¿Que ya te conseguiste novio? **dijo ara molestarlo y ambos chicos se pusieron como tomates

**¡CLARO QUE NO! **dijo rojo Spencer _Aunque ojala fuera así _pensó pero luego alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza **El es mi primo Billy **

**Medio-primo **corrigió el músico

**Este si y vi no a quedarse conmigo por navidad junto con mi tía Melody Bueno mejor dicho a cuidarme **vio que 2 de sus amigos se estaban empezando a reír **Por que mis padres y hermana tuvieron que hacer un viaje de ultimo minuto y no vuelven hasta después de esa fecha **aclaro el chico

**oohh **dijeron al uniso el grupo de chicos

**¿Y quienes son ellos Spence?** pregunto Billy ya confundido **  
><strong>

**Asi ellos son viejos amigos míos Ellos 2 son Rajeev y Maximiliano ** señala a ambos y ve como el chico lo mira mal **pero le gusta mas que le digan Max y ellas son Shanilla,Amy y Eve **dijo también señalándola

**ahhh es un gusto conocerlos **dijo dándole la mano a cada uno

**¿Oigan quieren ir a mi casa a ver unas películas? **dijo el aspirante a cineasta

**Claro **dijeron todos al uniso

**Espera **dijo el chico oji-verde sacando un cuaderno y anotando algo **un minutos mas y termine **dijo volviendo a guardar el cuaderno y todos lo veían extraña o curiosamente **¿Que?**

**Am por que sacaste un cuaderno Max **pregunto Eve

**Oh lo siento olvide mencionarlo **se disculpo el chico **Es que me a empezado a gustar la literatura,decidí hacerme escritor y como siempre me llegan ideas,pero luego las olvido decidí traer un cuaderno siempre conmigo para anotarlas **

**am okay **dijeron mientras iban a la casa de Spencer

Cuando llegaron a la casa del cineasta cada uno tomo asiento frente al televisor de la sala y habían comprado unos Snacks y bebidas para ver las películas de camino a la casa de Spencer,bueno ya me desvié del punto la cosa es que la película era de terror y billly se estaba muriendo de miedo y abrazo a Spencer lo que provoco que se sonrojara y eso lo noto todo el mundo a excepción de Billy (quien tenia los ojos cerrados por el miedo) y Spencer. Los 2 chicos y 3 chicas compartieron una mirada de complicidad, miraron picara-mente a la 'parejita' y cuando lo notaron se sonrojaron ferozmente y se separaron

***Cof* *Cof* **tocio Billy tratando de que el momento incomodo se vaya ** Lo siento Spencer **dijo disculpandos el sonrojado cantante

**No..No importa **dijo intentando que se le baje el sonrojo **am bueno que...**

**Lo lamentamos Spencer nos tenemos que ir **dijo Amy levantándose **Vamos Max mama llamo dijo que fuéramos a casa **guillando le un ojo al chico

**Ah claro hermanita vamos **dijo el pelinegro

**Bueno adiós **dijeron todos al uniso mientras salían por la puerta dejando confundidos al chicos

**Bueno eso si que fue raro **dijo Billy

**Si tienes razón** dijo el castaño **por cierto ¿después me ayudas a decorar la casa? **pregunto el chico

**Mmm... si por que no **dijo el azabache

**Genial quieres ordenar una pizza ** dijo Spencer

**Por supuesto **dijo sonriendo Billy

***pov en otro lado con los chicos que acaban de salir***

**Decidido tenemos que tener un plan para juntarlos y lo comenzaremos mañana **declaro Amy

**Si mejor vamos a mi casa para hacerlo mas detallado **sugirio Shanilla ,todo asintieron y fueron a su casa lo mas seguro es que esta navidad seria inolvidable para ambos primos

Bueno así termina otro capitulo y lamento haber tardado en actualizar e estado realmente ocupada,pero aqui esta y el siguiente capitulo sera mas pronto de lo que piensan ahora...Hora de las preguntas:

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**(A los que agregue a a historia)¿Les gusto como los agregue?(por cierto si tienen un inconveniente de como los agregue me avisan por los comentarios)**

**¿Que planearan los chicos y Billy?**

**¿Mejoro como escritora?**

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste y esperen el próximo episodio ,es decir, capitulo me emocione 


	6. Decorando

Los primos se encontraban sacando cajas llenas de adornos de navidad del ático

**Uf es la ultima Billy **dijo Spencer mientras bajaba una caja

**Que bien **dijo alegre el azabache

**Bien ahora ayúdame a poner de pie el árbol **dijo el cineasta poniendo la base del árbol

**Claro hermanito **dijo sujetando un lado del árbol,luego Spencer sujeto el otro lado y juntos pusieron de pie el árbol y comenzaron adornar la casa y el árbol

**Adornemos la morada **  
><strong>Falalalalalalala <strong>  
><strong>esta alegre temporada <strong>  
><strong>Falalalalala <strong>empezó a cantar Billy mientras adornaban y Spencer lo miro extrañado,pero luego se encogió de hombros y empezó tararear la canción inconscientemente le gustaba mucho como cantaba su primo se sonrojo un poco por el pensamiento y siguió adornando

**Bellas galas luciremos **  
><strong>Falalalalala <strong>  
><strong>villancicos cantaremos <strong>  
><strong>Falalalalalala <strong> Luego empezó a tararear y mirar fijamente al castaño para que continué el lo noto y negó con la cabeza,pero siguió así hasta que el cineasta suspiro y empezó a cantar

**Esta navidad brillando  
>Falalalalalala<br>ven cantando y bailando  
>Falalalalalala <strong> siguió el castaño un poco avergonzado ya que su voz era bastante desafinada con comparación a la de Billy, pero a oídos del azabache era mejor que la voz propia de el y como el castaño también se sonrojo

**Suena el arpa y canta el coro **  
><strong>Falalalalalala <strong>  
><strong>navidad que gran tesoro <strong>  
><strong>Falalalalalala <strong>juntos terminaron de cantar la ultima estrofa al mismo tiempo que terminaban de decorar solo faltaba una cosa la estrella del árbol

**¿Billy no has visto la estrella?** pregunto el cineasta buscando entre las cajas de adornos vacías

**Es esta** dijo sujetando una estrella dorada con detalles plateados

**Si **dijo mientras sacaba una escalera pequeña o un banco como sea la cosa es que se subió pero le faltaba un centímetro para ponerlo así que tubo que sujetarse del árbol y cuando final mente pudo ponerla se soltó del árbol que se movió y eso movió la escalera lo que provoco que el se tropezara y cayera, Billy reacciono a tiempo y lo alcanzo a sujetar,pero se enredo con unas guirnaldas que había en el suelo y con el peso de Spencer encima ambos cayeron al suelo con los rostros a solo un milímetro de distancia entonces cuando Billy se quería parar por accidente beso a Spencer ambos estaban en Shock ,mas Spencer

***Pov Spencer***

_No puede ser como es que Billy me esta besando es decir no es nada solo que mi primo me esta besando nada mas...Okay el momento de fingir que todo esta bien se acabo esto es malo muy malo, pero se siente bien sus labios son muy dulce saben a ¿Mantequilla de Maní? que importa _se decía mientras continuaba besando a su primo llevando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su primo mientras que este los llevaba a su cintura

***Pov Billy***

_Bien creo que ya no sera necesario la pancarta ,ni a los mariachis, ni los fuegos artificiales,y...(luego de una larga lista) __um quizá luego las flores, bueno en que iba lo que si eso lo descartare cuando le diga lo que siento y no hay mejor momento que ahora __  
><em>

***Pov normal***

Luego de unos minutos se separaron sonrojados,con un hilo de baba uniendo sus bocas ,el primero en reaccionar fue Spencer quien se paro bruscamente subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto dejando aun confundido Billy que cuando pudo ponerse de pie fue directamente a su cuarto

**Spencer Spence **decía el cantante mientras golpeaba la puerta **Hermanito por favor ábreme **seguía Billy mientras que del otro lado de la puerta Spencer se debatía en abrirle o no al azabache al final decidió abrirle,pero cuando le abrió Billy salio disparado como cohete hacia un muro

**¡Billy! **dijo acercándose al chico que al parecer quedo inconsciente **bueno al menos respira y suerte que tiene dura la cabeza **dijo levantando el cuerpo inconsciente de su primo a su cama,luego fue a la cocina por una bolsa de hielo que le puso en la cabeza y esperar a que despertara luego de unos minutos,Billy despertó,pero no abrió los ojos ya que su primo comenzó hablar **Billy es muy lindo cuando duerme lo voy a echar de menos luego de navidad y espero al menos poder decirle que me gusta aunque de seguro después del beso no querrá ni verme **dijo llevando sus manos a la cara **ahg por que todo están complicado **dijo lo que nunca noto fue que su primo había abierto los ojos y lo miraba muy sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa **  
><strong>

**¿Te gusto? **dijo Billy lo que sorprendió a Spencer y que todos los colores se le subieran a la cara

**ahhh uhh ¿que? ¿me escuchaste? **dijo muy nervioso

**Cada Palabra Broamigo cada palabra **dijo muy seguro mientras se acercaba a Spencer **Aun no me respondes ¿te gusto?**

**Yo.. **decía Spencer hasta que tubo los labios de su primo, luego de ese segundo beso se separaron y se miraron fijamente hasta que el castaño comenzó a hablar **si...si me gustas mucho **dijo bajando un poco la mirada por la vergüenza

**A mi también me gustas Bro ** dijo Billy levantando la mirada del cineasta juntaron sus frentes se miraron y cedieron un dulce y apasionado tercer beso ese día 19 de diciembre nunca lo iban a olvidar **  
><strong>

(ahhhhh que tierno yo pensaba ponerlos juntos mas adelante creo que quedo mejor así aunque un poco cursi eso si,pero neh ya lo escribí así y como siempre espero que les guste y me dejen reviews bueno eso es todo por hoy y solo faltan mis típicas preguntas)

_**¿Les gusto el capitulo?¿Demasiado dulce o esta bien?**_

_**¿Terminare la historia a tiempo? quizá me quedan mas o menos cuatro capítulos mas quizá el próximo año haga los 30 pero bueno 30 de 10 no esta mal **_

_**¿Hasta ahora les a gustado la historia ?**_

_**¿Se me acabaran las preguntas?**_

_**Bueno ahora si es todo por hoy hasta el siguiente capitulos**_


	7. Un plan

Spencer se encontraba desayunando ya que su primovio (primo y novio) como lo llamo Billy ayer seguía durmiendo de repente su celular empezó a sonar y contesto:

**Hola **dijo Spencer

**_Hola Spence soy Max necesito que vengas al parque de la otra vez con Billy como a las 6:00 pm es urgente_ **dijo casi sin aliento Max

**¿Okay? te veré a las 3:00** dijo dudoso el cineasta

**_Genial adiós_ **dijo alegre Max

**Adiós **colgó Spencer

***Pov Max***

**Listo la fase uno esta completa espero que el plan resulte,o casi lo olvido tengo que informar a los chicos **marcando un numero en su celular **esta experiencia va ser perfecta para la historia que planeo escribir **suena una voz atravez del celular **Hola Hermanita sip ya esta lista la fase uno **

***Fin Pov Max***

**ahhhh **bostezo Billy bajando las escaleras y caminando a la cocina para ver a su novio desayunando **Buenos días Spence**

**Buenos días Billy **dijo con una suave sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas aun no creía lo que paso ayer **Hice el desayuno **dijo desviando un poco la mirada

**Ah gracias Broamigo** dijo abrazándolo por los hombros y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla ,logrando que el castaño se sonrojara **¿Que quieres hacer hoy?**

**Pues **de repente recordó la llamada de Max **Max llamo y me dijo que fuéramos al parque a las 6:00 dijo que era urgente **

**Bueno,pero tenemos bastante tiempo de hacer algo mas **canturreo el azabache con ojos picaros lo que logro que el castaño se sonrojara mas y se pusiera muy nervioso

**ah bueno podriamos... ir al...al cine **dijo tartamudeando Spencer

**Si no es mala idea **dijo de mala gana Billy **Pero que no sea de terror por que ye estoy lo suficientemente traumatizado con todas esas películas que me obligaste a ver **dijo dramatizando Billy

**Bien **dijo parándose **solo falta vestirnos **si ambos seguían en pijamas

***En el cine***

**Jajajajajajaja** reían los "primos" la película resulto ser de comedia y luego de 2 horas de película salieron a la casa de Spencer a jugar vídeo-juegos hasta las 6 fueron al parque a reunirse con Max

***En el parque con Max y los otros chicos***

**Muy bien Billy y Spencer ya están aqui es hora de la fase 2 **dijo decidida Amy**que es hacer que se digan sus sentimientos **

**Bien como era que íbamos a hacerlo **dijo dudoso Rajeev para luego recibir un golpe de Amy

**Presta atención vamos a crear un momento romántico para que se digan lo que sienten **le recorre un escalofrió **ahg sone muy cursi**

**Si a decir verdad** argumento Rajeev volviendo a recibir un golpe de nuevo por Amy

**Bien, ¿tienen todo preparado?** pregunto Eve

**Si** dijeron todos

**Bien la fase 2 comienza ahora **afirmo

***En el parque con Billy y Spencer***

**Pues como que ya se tardo** dijo Billy aburrido

**Vamos solo han pasado 5 minutos **dijo desinteresado el cineasta

**A mi me parece que han sido 5 horas** dijo dramáticamente el azabache

**Billy no exageres ni que...**no pudo continuar por que un delicioso aroma inundo las fosas nasales de ambos chicos **¿Hueles eso?**

**Si como a chocolate y espagueti o algo así **dijo olfateando mejor el aire** Vamos a ver que es **dijo poniéndose de pie

**Pero de vemos esperar a Max **dijo algo preocupado

**Nos tomara solo unos minutos** dijo despreocupado el azabache **Vamos Spence Siiiiiiii? **dijo poniéndole ojitos de cahchorrito triste

**Bien,pero sera solo unos minutos** dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado el castaño

**Ah,gracias Spence **dijo el cantante dándole un beso corto en los labios aprovechando que nadie los vio y cuando se separaron el se fue caminando

**Lo que hago por amor **se dijo así mismo parándose para seguir a su novio

***En otro lado del parque***

**Bien el ambiente romántico hecho**** y... **vio por unos binoculares como Billy y Spencer se acercaban tomados de las manos **los trotolitos se acercan vaya Billy progresa rápido el plan si que funcionaran **se dijo así misma Eve mientras ambos chicos se acercaban a donde ella estaba **Mejor me subo aun árbol **dijo para si trepando e primer árbol que vio lo mas rápido que pudo para luego notar que el resto del grupo estaba hay también **oigan que hacen aqui **dijo susurrando para que no los escucharan

**Queríamos**** ver lo que pasara entre ellos 2 y grabarlo **dijo Rajeev sosteniendo una cámara

**Genial** dijo Eve ,luego todos bajaron la mirada para ver a los 2 chicos al frente de un picni

**¿Y esto? **dijo Spencer viendo todo servido

**No lo se Amigosaurio pero se ve delicioso **dijo Billy casi babeando por la comida había Pasta,jugos,pastel de chocolate,carne bueno comida resumido **Mira una nota**

**Billy no creo que...** trato de interrumpir Spencer pero su novio ya había tomado la nota

**Es de Max **dijo sorprendiendo a Spencer **dice :**

**Para: Spencer y Billy**

**Chicos lamento no estar hay tuve un problema que resulto ser que a mi se fracturo un hueso cuando hacia una acrobacia,pero estén tranquilos no es nada grave,también les deje este pequeño picni para compensarlos nos vemos mañana chicos **

**Atte: Max **

**Bueno entonces comamos **dijo sentándose sobre la manta, luego su "primo" se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a comer como animales (mas Billy que Spencer) hasta el postre que se pusieron a conversar ignorando olímpicamente a 5 adolescentes que susurraban de ellos 2

**A que hora se confesaran **susurro Amy aburrida de verlos comer ademas de que le dio hambre

**Tranquila Ames seguro lo harán pronto **susurro Shanilla para calmarla

**Oye Spence tienes chocolate en el labio** le menciono el azabache a su novio castaño

**Oh **se sonrojo ligeramente el menor** Mejor me limpio** dijo tomando una servilleta

**No **le detuvo el mayor **yo lo hago **dijo con una sonrisa picara

**No hace... **no pudo seguir hablando por que pronto tuvo los labios del azabache sobre los suyos y pronto le correspondió

**iiiiiii** chillo Eve para pronto taparse la boca

**Shhh **le silencio el resto

**Jejeje lo siento **se disculpo avergonzada la chica

Siguieron contemplando a los chicos hasta que escucharon un pequeño Crac

**Chicos escucharon eso **pregunto Shanilla

**Si sonó como si...** estaba por decir Max,pero fue interrumpido por la rama que se rompió y los 2 chicos y las 3 chicas cayeron a centímetros de la parejita que se separaron inmediatamente al escuchar el fuerte ruido

**Pero que rayos **dijo Spencer viendo a los chicos que habían caído del árbol

**Ahg ultima ves que me trepo aun árbol para espiar a alguien **dijo Ames en el suelo

**¿Chicos que hacían en un árbol? **pregunto Billy confundido

**Am pues es una historia bastante divertida verán** empezó a explicar Eve

**Oigan un momento **le interrumpió Spencer **Max no nos habías dejado en la nota que Amy se había fracturado un hueso en una acrobacia **

**Pues verán digamos **dijo con nerviosismo el chico

**Miren **interrumpió Amy **nosotros ideamos un plan para juntar los ya que pensamos que ustedes se gustaban y estábamos en los correcto **dijo viendo como los chicos se sonrojaban **La cosa es que ideamos todo un plan y bueno resulto mas o menos en la parte final y bueno esa es la historia corta **dijo viendo como los primos intercambiaban una mirada antes de soltar una sonora carcajada hasta terminar en el piso lo que los 5 chicos vieron con extrañeza

**Jajaja hicieron todo ese plan para,¿Juntarnos? **dijo a medias el chico azabache

**Pues si **dijo confundida Shanilla

**Jajaja,pero nosotros ya estamos juntos** finalizo el chico y empezó a reír mas fuerte si se podía al ver las caras en blanco del grupo de amigos

**Osea que hicimos todo este plan por nada **dijo Rajeev

**Bueno **dijo Spencer parando de reír y poniéndose de pie **La próxima vez que quieran hacer un plan para juntar a 2 personas primero pregunten **finalizo para luego ayudar a poner de pie a su pareja

**Si lo tendremos en cuenta la próxima vez** dijo Ames **Y también consideraremos no escondernos en un árbol o por lo menos no todos en la misma rama **

Luego de que le contaran la historia de como se hicieron novio todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas

**Que loco día no Spence **dijo recostado el Mayor en la cama

**Lo se** dijo Spencer un poco distraído

**¿Que pasa hermanito? **pregunto un tanto preocupado el cantante

**No es solo que faltan pocos días para que te vayas **dijo triste el castaño

**Bro no te preocupes por eso mejor piensa en el presente y no en el futuro** dijo para animarlo el azabache a su novio

**Tienes razón **dijo el menor mas alegre **Mejor no me preocupo por eso **dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama junto a su pareja que le dio un dulce beso primero en la frente y luego en los labios y por ultimo ambos cayeron dormidos en los brazos de morfeo

Bueno falta poco para el ultimo capitulo y espero que les guste bueno acá se acaba el capitulo espero que les guste y lo dejo sin preguntas porque no se me ocurre ninguna 


	8. Víspera de Navidad

La Mamá de Billy se encontraba sirviendo la cena de víspera de navidad,mientras los chicos la esperaban sentados

**Espero que les guste **dijo destapando una bandeja revelando un dorado y jugoso pavo como para hacer agua a la boca

**Se ve delicioso tía **dijo Spencer

**También huele delicioso mamá **menciono Billy casi babeando

**Me alegra **comento la azabache mientra les servia **Que pena que mi hermana no haya podido estar **

**Lo se **dijo triste el castaño

**Pero por lo menos podemos pasarla los 3 reunidos **dijo el azabache para que su primo no se entristeciera

**Bien dicho hijito **dijo la mamá de Billy apretándole una mejilla avergonzando lo en frente se su novio

**¡Mamá! **dijo rojo como tomate el cantante

**Esta bien **dijo soltando a su hijo

Cuando voltearon a ver a su primo/sobrino es que estaba tapándose la boca soltando ligera risas lo que provoco que el sonrojo de Billy aumentara si es que era físicamente posible y luego de la"escena que armaron Billy y su mamá comieron tranquilamente conversando cosas triviales hasta la media noche

**Bien falta 10 segundos para la media noche 10...9... **comenzó la tía de Spencer como si fuera año nuevo

**8..7...6 **continuo Billy

**5...4...3** les siguió el juego Spencer

**2...1 **dijeron los 3 justo cuando el reloj marco las 12

**¡Feliz Navidad!** gritaron los 3 mientras se abrazaban y se daban felicitaciones,luego subieron a sus habitaciones a dormir al día siguiente abrirían los regalos y cuando los 2 chicos se dirigían a su cuarto en el marco de la puerta había algo típico para la fiestas que no paso desapercibido por el azabache que tomo por la cintura a Spence y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios lo que lo sorprendió y sonrojo mucho a Spencer y cuando se separaron por la falta de aire el pregunto

**¿Por que me besaste? **pregunto ya que aun no se acostumbraba a los besos sorpresa del azabache

El azabache solo señalo hacia arriba y cuando el elevo la cabeza vio que sobre sus cabezas colgaba un pequeño muérdago

**Eso lo explica **dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado

Ambos se pusieron pijamas,se acurrucaron juntos en la cama del menor y cuando Spencer se quedo dormido Billy le susurro mientras le besaba la frente y los labios

**Feliz navidad mi dulce cineasta **

Luego de eso quedo profundamente dormido y si no hubiera sido así hubiera notado que el chico a su lado habría los ojos con una ligera sonrisa y un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas que susurro

**Feliz navidad mi tierno cantante **luego le beso la punta de la nariz y se acurruco aun mas cerca de el para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Bueno eh aqui mi capitulo de víspera de navidad es muy corto lo se pero lo acabo de escribir y estoy contra reloj,pero bueno el de mañana sera mas largo y después de ese haré un especial de año nuevo así que tengo solo 2 cosas que decir:

1. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy lo se muy corto pero como dije lo escribí de ultimo minuto 

2. Espero que pasen muy felices fiestas con sus seres queridos y familiares y agradezco que se hayan interesado en leer mi historia estoy muy contenta por eso así que les deseo a cada uno de ustedes que este leyendo esto una muy _**feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo**_ también que les vaya bien en su vida 

**_Flore fuera paz y una feliz navidad a todos ustedes _**

**_Bye Bye _**


	9. Atrazado:Feliz Navidad

Spencer se encontraba profundamente dormido,con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro se veía muy tranquilo como si nada quisiera despertarlo, pero el destino no lo quiso así ya que cierto persona comenzó a brincar en su cama con una sonrisa infantil

**Spencer Spencer despierta ya es navidad **grito emocionado el azabache mientra Spencer se cubría mas con la manta

**Ahg Billy quiero dormir **dijo el castaño

**Pero Spence hay que abrir los obsequios **entonces el menor abrió los ojos de golpe y con fuerza "sobrehumana" voto a su novio al piso y bajo como un relámpago las escaleras unos minutos después bajo Billy y se puso al lado de Spencer

**Bien este es tuyo Spence **dijo el mayor

**Y este es tuyo Billy** dijo el menor tomando su regalo y dándole el suyo a Billy luego de desenvolver lo sus ojos quedaron como platos y luego se lanzo sobre su novio a salpicar lo de besos y susurrar gracias varias veces dejando atontado el mayor, mientras se acomodaba para contemplar el regalo de su novio una cámara ultimo modelo con varios cambios de enfoques y, ademas una laptop bastante delgada **¡Muchas gracias Billy! **dijo por ultima vez el menor antes de abrazar a su novio

**De nada Spence **dijo Billy aun atontado por la reacción de su primo cuando se recupero abrió su regalo que le dejo la boca abierta era una guitarra eléctrica blanca con bordes negros y un collar con una nota de música como sea el susurro **Me encanta **antes de darle un profundo beso al menor que se sorprendió,pero luego correspondió hasta que escucharon algo romperse y se separaron, para ver a la mama de Billy con la cara muy sonrojada y confundida ambos se miraron antes de separarse muy sonrojados

**Am mama te lo puedo explicar veras **dijo nervioso el azabache **Yo...el...Nosotros pues veras ****ahhh **suspiro antes de mirar a su mama **Spencer y yo somos...No-novios **

**¡¿Que?! **dijo sorprendida la azabache para luego mirar a Spencer que estaba muy sonrojado y solo asintió con la cabeza

La tía de Spencer solo miro a ambos una vez mas antes de llevarse una mano a la frente y mover la cabeza en forma de negación

**¿Hace cuanto? **pregunto

**Como una semana quizá mas o menos **dijo encogiéndose de hombros Billy

**Chicos miren yo ... **empezó a decir la azabache **no tengo la menor idea de que decirles solo que esta ma... **antes de que terminara fue interrumpida por Billy

**Mama se que nos vas a decir que esta terriblemente mal por varios detalles, pero en primera no somos primos ya que soy adoptado,el y yo no compartimos lazos sanguinos,segundo que los 2 seamos hombres no nos importa y tercera lo que digan las personas o que nos miren mal nos importa un comino **dijo mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Spencer con mirada y rostro decidido

La mama de Spencer se sorprendió por la mirada decidida de su hijo se notaba que amaba mucho a Spencer así que decidió decir lo siguiente

**Muy bien hijo acepto tu relación con Spencer **ambos se sorprendieron,pero se les formo una gran sonrisa

**Gracias Mama/Tía **mientras la abrazaban

**ahh Feliz Navidad Chicos **dijo la azabache algo triste por que su pequeño ya estaba creciendo

**Feliz navidad **dijeron al uniso mientras se tomaban de las manos mientras se veían mutuamente

Una semana después de navidad y año nuevo llegaron los padres de Spencer que dijeron que se mudarían a Hollywood donde vivía Billy, ademas de que ria a la secundaria con el luego de eso cuando los chicos les contaron sobre su relación digamos que sus reacciones fueron parecidas a las de la madre de Billy,pero la aceptaron y los años pasaron pasaron por varias cosas que pusieron a prueba su relación , pero lograron superarlas

***10 años después***

Se encontraba un castaño de 26 años viendo un viejo álbum de fotos con esa navidad se reía un poco al ver como había resultado todo

**Cariño ya llegue **dijo un azabache de 28 años entrando por la puerta para sentarse al lado del castaño **¿Que es eso? **pregunto bastante curioso

**Un viejo álbum **dijo simplemente el castaño **Recuerdas esa navidad hace 10 años**

**Como olvidar la si gracias a esa navidad estoy casado con el mejor director de cine de todo Hollywood mejor dicho del planeta **bromeo un poco rodeando al menor por los hombros y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Si, y yo no estaría casado con el mejor músico de todo el mundo **dijo luego se recostó en el hombro de su esposo

_**Fin**_

Sip al fin termine esta historia y ustedes dirán pero te tardaste mucho lo se y es que tuve bastantes cosas como por ejemplo mi computador lo había mandado arreglar también es que e estado entrenando a mi nueva perrita, pero se los compensare pronto lo prometo sin mas que decir me despido espero que les haya gustado y pronto volveré con ideas frescas


End file.
